


Through the Cracks

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: It was her own fault. She had been trying to hack Jemma’s computer, wanting to know what the other woman was up to because Jemma had been acting strange for days. She was just tucking the laptop back onto the desk, having found nothing of value, when she heard footsteps coming closer. Panicking, Daisy throws herself into Jemma’s closet, barely getting the door closed before she hears the keypad clicking. Oh God, how was she supposed to explain what she was doing in Jemma's room?She is expecting Jemma to be alone. She isn't.





	Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> When you have insomnia and apparently write a bunch of smut instead of sleeping.

Its her own fault. She had been trying to hack Jemma’s computer, wanting to know what the other woman was up to. Jemma had been acting strange for days, leaving Daisy confused as to what was driving her changed actions. It was true she had been different since returning from Maveth, but she was constantly jumpy lately, looking over her shoulder at times and sneaking around the base. That was par for the course, the scientist needing to readjust to her surroundings and the accompanying trauma that came with her experience on the planet and their failed attempt to save Will. But there was something about the way she was doing things that made the Inhuman curious.

Daisy was just tucking the laptop back onto the desk, having found nothing of value, when she heard footsteps coming closer. Panicking, Daisy throws herself into Jemma’s closet, barely getting the door closed before she hears the keypad clicking. Oh God, how was she supposed to explain what she was doing in Jemma's room?

She is expecting Jemma to be alone. She isn't.

“You’re sure about this?” Fitz’s voice says, a strange lilt Daisy hasn’t heard before tainting his words. She can’t see it, but she can feel Jemma’s eyeroll even through the wooden door.

“Fitz,” Jemma starts.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just… I need to make sure,” he mutters in reply, sighing a moment later. Cracking the door open just a sliver, Daisy peers out, watching the engineer rub the back of his neck before tugging his blazer off, dropping it on Jemma’s desk chair before he moves to sit on the edge of her bed while she takes off her watch, putting it away.

“You know I wouldn’t if I didn’t mean it,” Jemma says, tossing him an affectionate look before kicking off her shoes and moving towards the closet. “I would think you’d know that by now.” The words are playful but she hears the soft adoration beneath them, reassurance curving around each syllable.

Daisy has a moment of dread before Fitz intervenes, catching Jemma around the waist and pulling her down onto his lap. Blinking rapidly, Daisy watches, confused. She knew that the scientists had been working on their friendship, but she hadn’t seen them be physically affectionate outside the hug they shared when Fitz and Coulson got back from Maveth. Her jaw drops a heartbeat later when Fitz pulls Jemma into a kiss. Jemma lets out a soft laugh, breaking away after a moment, biting her bottom lip. Fitz looks up at her, enraptured, as he starts running a hand along her thigh, tracing patterns on her leg with deft fingers while peppering kisses against her jaw.

“What are you up to?” Jemma teases, letting out a soft huff when Fitz presses a hand between her legs, stroking her through her trousers. Wriggling her hips, she whimpers slightly, trying to get more friction.

“You like that?” Fitz mutters, leaning forward as he starts kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Mm,” Jemma nods, letting her head fall to the side to give him more room to work. “I like a lot of things you do. Things with your fingers. Your mouth. Your cock.”

“Fuck,” he groans in response, unable to stop how his hips jerk up at the words, his hand pressing more firmly between Jemma’s legs. She sighs in response, rocking against him.

Daisy swallows hard as she listens, unsure how to react as she watches her friends start kissing one another again. She wants to be horrified, to look on them and be repulsed, as if she’s watching her siblings. But she can’t, the wetness between her legs growing with each moan from the bed. She isn’t sure what compels her, but she nudges the door just a little wider just as Jemma shoves Fitz back onto the bed. He lands with a soft huff, head a few inches shy of the pillows as he looks up at Jemma who is moving until she’s straddling him, giving Daisy a full view of the way his jeans are starting to bulge. He traces his hands up and down her ribs, the silky material of her shirt dragging against her skin as she smirks down at him.

“Eager,” Fitz teases, watching as Jemma somehow manages to wriggle out of her trousers without fully moving off him, the dark fabric hitting the floor a moment later, leaving her in her blouse and knickers.

“I’m not hearing any complaints,” she retorts, leaning forward until she can bite at his jaw, giving Daisy a view of the dampness that is visible on the crotch of Jemma’s panties, the fabric stained dark with arousal. Jemma slides a hand into her knickers a second later, brushing her fingers through her own wetness and making both Daisy and Fitz whimper at the sight. “God I’m wet,” Jemma hisses, rocking into her own hand.

Fitz bites his lips before stroking her thighs and encouraging her to move up the bed. Smirking, Jemma shuffles closer, her hands and knees on either side of him as she kisses him, sitting up a second later to shuck her blouse, the shirt hitting the ground a second before her bra follows, her breasts swinging with how quickly she removes her clothes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Fitz practically growls. Daisy doesn’t disagree, her eyes roving over Jemma’s pale skin that is littered with freckles, her nipples hard and rosy pink in the cool air of the room.

“You’re not horrible to look at either,” Jemma giggles, feeling Fitz’s hands press into her thighs in response as she runs her fingers up under his button-down, cool digits raking over the skin of his abdomen.

“Take these off,” Fitz growls, tugging at the fabric of her knickers, stroking over her clit through the wet cotton and lace. His tone is low and commanding, a voice Daisy has never heard before, and it sends a jolt of arousal through her. Jemma doesn’t hesitate to follow the instruction, pulling her hands away from his chest until she can get the material off her body.  

“Where do you want me?” Jemma asks, voice breathless as she kneels next to his hip on the bed, completely naked even while Fitz is still fully dressed, if not a bit disheveled.

“Why don’t you come up here,” he grins in response, crooking a finger at her to encourage her to move up towards the top of the bed. Jemma seems to hesitate, her chest rising and falling rapidly as silence descends on the room for a moment, punctuated only by the sounds of ragged breathing and a little chuckle from the back of Fitz’s throat at his best friend’s expression.

“You’re… are you _sure?”_ Jemma asks, voice full of shock. Fitz puts a hand on her hip, gently trying to tug her closer.

“You’ve been talking about it all week, Love. And its all I’ve been able to think about all day,” he replies. Daisy catches the sight of Jemma’s face in the mirror on the dresser, the other woman’s eyes going wide for a second before she lets out a whimper, carefully maneuvering herself around until she’s straddling his face. He guides her gently, helping her to move until she’s pressed against his mouth.

“Oh God,” Jemma and Daisy say at the same time. Jemma grips the headboard for balance, grinding her hips in slow circles as Fitz’s tongue slides through her folds, teasing against her clit every few swipes. Daisy feels dizzy at the sight, catching herself a second before her hand delves into her pants, suddenly desperate to relieve the throbbing that is coming from her centre. Shaking her head, she glances up, noticing how Jemma is groping at her own chest, tugging on her nipple as Fitz’s hands press into her thighs.

“Oh Fitz, yes, feels so good,” Jemma manages between moans and whimpers, his pace steady between her legs. She rolls her hips, bucking slightly when his tongue slips down far enough to press into the core, swirling around before prodding in quick little thrusts. Jemma pants, feeling her centre clenching as her knees inadvertently tighten on either side of his face. She can feel his stubble scraping against her thighs, sensation overwhelming her. The hand that had been playing with her breast falls to the headboard as she starts to grind harder against Fitz’s tongue, a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” spilling from her lips. He’s gone down on her before, more than once, but its different when she’s in control, riding his lips and tongue, his nose brushing against her clit every few licks as he sucks at her, his moans muffled by her wet folds.

Jemma takes a moment to try and get her balance, her thighs burning, before she slides a hand down, trying to get at her clit just as Fitz nudges her hand away, his mouth latching onto her and sucking hard. Jemma yelps, barely catching herself as she starts to fall forward, fingers scrambling against the headboard and bricks on the wall. Fitz uses her change in position to his advantage, a hand sliding from her thigh to her centre until he’s able to slip two fingers into her.

“Fuck,” Daisy whispers, squeezing her legs together to try and relieve the ache, glad for Jemma’s increased vocalisations that cover up her own breathing.

“Yes, oh, fill me up,” Jemma mutters, all but bucking against Fitz’s face, her hips moving in frantic circles as she chases her release. The man is fully hard, cock pressing tight to his jeans as he rocks against the empty air. “Oh please, I’m so close.” Fitz presses his tongue against her clit while curling his fingers inside her, thrusting hard. Its all Jemma needs. She cums hard, her pussy clenching tight against his fingers while her entire body shakes, arousal pooling on his tongue as he licks her through it. He waits until she stops shaking before sliding his fingers out, kissing against her centre until Jemma laughs softly.

“Good?” he asks, voice muffled by her cunt until she manages to swing one leg over him, sitting down on the bed with a huff.

“Amazing,” Jemma sighs, raking a hand through her hair and trying to shove it back, away from her face. Daisy notices how there is already sweat beading at the roots of her hair, pupils blown wide with arousal, her skin flushed and chest still heaving. It makes her breasts bounce, the sight utterly entrancing. Fitz licks his lips, eyes roving over the flush on Jemma’s skin. Daisy wonders if the other woman is going to blush and look away, but surprisingly, she doesn’t. Instead, Jemma leans down to kiss Fitz, moaning as he licks into her mouth the same way he had been eating her out mere moments ago.

“God Jems,” Fitz murmurs against her lips, hands trailing up her sides until he can grab her breasts, squeezing her nipples, tugging them into hard peaks. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. Are you going to let me cum inside you?” Jemma moans at the prospect, arching into his touch.

Daisy feels her cheeks heat, unable to stop herself from pressing against her clit for just a second, the idea suddenly all she can think about. She wonders if they’ve done it before. Wonders if they’ve ever had anything between them; or if the thought of being completely connected to one another has overridden everything else. Wonders if its something that gets them both going or if its just Jemma that gets off on the thought of being filled like that. She wonders, absently, if Jemma has ever come into the lab with Fitz’s release still inside her.

God, she hopes she has. Or if she hasn’t, that she will. That she’ll squirm in her seat, the lab techs around her ignorant of what is going on but Daisy knowing the secret that lays beneath the prim and proper exterior of the biochemist.

“Please,” Jemma nearly begs, her hand going to his jeans as she gropes around for his erection. Fitz sits up, yanking the buttons of his shirt out until he can toss it on the floor. Jemma immediately starts dropping kisses across his chest and stomach, moving down until she’s lying between his legs, eyes focused on his face as she manages to undo the button and zip of his jeans with her teeth.

“Fucking hell woman,” he groans, watching the way Jemma smirks as he lifts his hips, letting her tug his trousers and pants down. She doesn’t make him wait long, using one hand to take hold of him and starting to move up and down.

“I’ve been thinking about your cock all day,” Jemma sighs, placing a kiss on the tip before going back to her slow stroking. “I could feel it when we were in the supply closet and you had to slip behind me.”

“You’re a bloody tease, sticking your arse out like that when you knew I had to get around you,” he chuckles. “If Coulson hadn’t been waiting for me I would have humped you against the damn wall until you were writhing against me.”

Daisy can’t help but swallow, having never anticipated the dirty talk falling from the engineer’s lips considering how insecure he had seemed at saying anything even remotely sexual when she first met him. The change was welcome, however, his voice setting her blood alight. God, how could Jemma stand it? The words were rough and dripping in sex, his tone one that spoke of confidence and control.

“Bet you couldn’t wait to drag me back here so you could ride me, hm?” he says. Jemma gives him a saucy look before taking him into her mouth, lips closing around the head. Daisy gives up all pretense of not touching herself at the sight, Jemma’s ass in the air, her swollen cunt on display as she sucks Fitz’s erection into her mouth, moaning around the length while he fists his hands in her hair. Shoving a hand into her jeans and panties, Daisy tries not to whimper at the relief of her fingers against her sensitive clit.

Jemma tongues at his slit, sucking at the fluid that leaks out before sucking him down into her throat. She lets him thrust up into her mouth for a few moments before pulling back, licking up the underside of his cock while making sure to look directly into his eyes. Fitz curses loudly when she kisses her way down to his balls, sucking at them gently while her hands takes up pumping his cock.

“Jems, y’need to stop unless you want it to end like this,” he mumbles, trying to gently guide her head away. Jemma lets up the motion of her mouth but continues to stroke him for a few more heartbeats before she lets go long enough to finish tugging his jeans and pants down and off his legs. Fitz leans up onto his elbows, watching as Jemma stands at the end of the bed, one hand on her waist and her hip cocked to the side.

“How do you want me?” she says, voice holding the teasing lilt again, watching Fitz’s pupils fully dilate. Daisy holds in a noise of frustration as she tries to angle her hand in a way that will allow her to shove her fingers inside her aching centre, never letting her gaze stray from the scene in front of her. The practiced ease that they move with around one another has already told her that this definitely isn’t their first time, but their next exchange confirms it.

“Come have a seat Love; I know how much you love being the one driving,” Fitz orders, holding his cock with one hand. Jemma doesn’t hesitate, moving until she’s straddling him again before she bats his hand away, circling his girth with her fingers and guiding it towards her cunt. She slides the head through her folds, coating him in her wetness before she pushes down, letting him slip inside. She moans, long and low, as she sinks onto him, her thighs trembling. Daisy finally manages to get a finger inside herself as Fitz bottoms out, her teeth sinking into her lip as she tries to hold back her own noises of relief.

“Oh, oh,” she pants, hair falling in her face as Fitz strokes her cheek.

“Alright?” he questions gently.

“You’re so big, fuck,” Jemma manages to get out, legs shaking as she takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

“Its because you’re so tight,” he counters, voice playful yet full of possessive adoration. “Even after fucking you for weeks now you’re still so tight.” The words spur Daisy on, her thumb rubbing frantically over her clit as she pushes two fingers inside herself, pumping as much as the restrictive fabric of her jeans will allow. She glances up just as Jemma starts rocking back and forth, grinding her hips into Fitz’s.

Unconsciously, Daisy starts to thrust her fingers in time with the other woman’s movements. She isn’t sure what she wants more, to feel Jemma’s heat against her fingers or tongue, or to have Fitz driving in and out of her. She wants to come so badly, but she also wants to wait until the couple finds their release, knowing it will be even better if she draws it out.

Jemma moans, throwing her head back as she starts to lift and lower herself while Fitz begins to thrust up into her, meeting the rhythm she has set with what can only be called practiced ease. He drops back to the mattress a moment later, eyes focused on where he can see his cock sliding in and out of Jemma’s cunt, enraptured at the sight.

“God, look at you,” he chokes out, reaching forward until he can press a finger along her entrance, feeling her body pushing and pulling at him, completely drenched in arousal. Jemma tries to comment but doesn’t manage to get out any words, a gasp falling from her lips when his finger brushes against her clit. “Can you lean back? Really let me see you?” Jemma nods, back arching as she scrambles for purchase against his thighs, her hips bucking as she gives him a perfect view of her body enveloping his. “Feel good Love?” he asks. 

“So good,” Jemma whispers, rolling her hips against him. He lets the hand that had been skimming along her thigh move to her clit again, tracing circles against it. Daisy bites her lip, watching as he starts to rub more furiously, her own thumb following the pace without her consent. She can feel herself lurching towards release, her entire body tightening in preparation.

“God Jems, you’re about to cum, yeah? You just keep getting tighter, fuck,” Fitz growls. “Come on Love, cum for me.” Jemma doesn’t need him to tell her again, the next time her body meets his rocketing her into release, her hips jumping. It takes all of his self control to not spill inside her immediately, her pussy clenching so tight around him that his cock throbs.

Jemma curses as she cums, chest heaving and body nearly convulsing with each wave of pleasure. Daisy bites her sweater, unable to stop her own orgasm from sweeping through her at the sight, her body spasming tight around her fingers as wetness soaks her panties.

Jemma is panting and shaking as she slides off Fitz and onto her side. His cock twitches at the change in temperature, hard and aching and glistening in Jemma’s release. Daisy slides her hand out of her jeans, looking down and seeing her wet fingers. She contemplates wiping them on her undershirt but ends up rolling her eyes, sucking her own fingers into her mouth to clean them off as Fitz grabs Jemma, tugging her towards him until he’s looming over her.

“Ready?” he asks. Jemma nods, spreading her legs wide as he settles between them. She grabs her own thighs, pulling them up toward her chest as Fitz takes his cock in hand, sliding it into her wet cunt. Shifting slightly, he drops heavily into her, letting his shaft go as deep as it can in the position. Jemma groans at the feeling, pulling her knees just the tiniest bit further back as he begins to thrust. He starts slow but it doesn’t take long before he’s pounding into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Daisy wonders, vaguely, if she can get off again, already feeling like she might be able to if given enough time. She doesn’t think Fitz will last long enough, however, his movements growing frantic as Jemma releases her hold on herself, legs banding around waist as she tries to buck into him.

“Cum inside me,” Jemma breathes. The effect is nearly instantaneous. Fitz’s hips jump against hers before he lets out a whimper.

“Fuck, I’m -,” he grunts out, fingers digging into the mattress as he humps her, his cock spilling inside Jemma’s pussy. She whimpers, feeling him jerk inside her as he grinds hard against her clit, trying to sink just a little bit deeper. The motion sends another small orgasm through her body, her walls clenching around him as she tries to pull the last dregs of his release from him. They’re both panting hard, skin covered in sweat, as Fitz’s arms give out, causing him to land on top of her. Jemma lets out a small ‘oof’ before they’re both laughing.

“God,” Jemma giggles, wincing when Fitz gently pulls out of her.

“Okay?” he questions, lifting one hand to push her sweaty hair out of her face. Jemma nods, weakly tugging at him until he leans in to kiss her. Their kisses are sloppy, both too tired to make out properly but desperate for just a few more minute’s contact. When they finally break apart, Jemma cuddles into his side, head on his chest and unselfconscious of the way his release is starting to leak out of her cunt and onto her thigh. Fitz curls an arm around her, fingers ending up brushing her arse before sliding down to her thigh, stroking against the wetness there. “God, I can never get enough of you,” he breathes. Jemma chuckles softly.

“Twenty minute nap, then you can have me again,” she whispers. Daisy cringes, watching at how Fitz kisses Jemma’s head before nuzzling into her hair.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Jems?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.” She lets out a happy little sigh at the words, already quickly moving towards sleep.

“Love you too,” she mumbles, kissing his chest as her eyes flutter closed.

Daisy makes a pact with herself, right then and there. She will never attempt to figure out what her friends are hiding ever again. She doesn’t want to end up watching them fuck again. Not without somehow being allowed to participate. But that isn’t her biggest concern. How the hell she’s supposed to get out without them noticing, however, is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
